


Some Side Effects May Include...

by laminatedroses



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminatedroses/pseuds/laminatedroses
Summary: Attention: If you or a loved one has been previously diagnosed with death, you may to be entitled to financial compensation.





	Some Side Effects May Include...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tell me whether he is dead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191315) by [LullabyKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyKnell/pseuds/LullabyKnell). 



It was a ragged little thing, barely bigger than his hand, with plucky, spotted fur and ears far too big for its body. He’d spotted it ducking into an alley with a mouse that seemed more bone than meat. And, judging by how he could almost count the little creature’s ribs, that mouse was likely the first prey it’d gotten in a long while.

When he’d stepped foot in the alley, the kitten had turned and bristled. Puffed up to twice its size—which was, what, the size of a grapefruit?—it had hissed at him, and stalked around menacingly, clearly unwilling to abandon its meagre meal.

Several minutes later, It was still doing exactly that; enough time for a set of familiar footsteps to creep up behind him.

“Ah, the elusive cat commander,” Canach said. “Here to charm another feline friend?”

He smiled ruefully. “Not much charming happening here,” he replied, gently tossing another chunk of mystery rations towards the kitten. In response, it hissed furiously and lashed its tail.

“I can see that. Are you usually this polarizing to your little fans?”

“Not until now, apparently,” he sighed, then elbowed Canach’s shins. “Crouch down,” he said. “You’re scaring it.”

“I think you’ve done most of the work for me,” Canach drawled back, but squatted all the same. “May I ask, what  _ exactly  _ are you trying to do here?”

“I was going to lure it out,” he said. “Maybe put it somewhere safer. I don’t think it’s taking the bait, though.”

The scattered path of rations bridging the gap between them loomed pointedly before his eyes, and he frowned. It felt wrong to just  _ leave _ the little thing here, not with this town so close to all the fighting. One more push and it would likely fall to Joko, bringing with it a horde of Awakened and whatever unpleasant fate to the small creatures of the town.

“Hmm…” He cocked his head to the side, casting a considering look over Canach. “Why don’t you try?”

“Me?”

“You seem like a cat person,” he replied, then grinned, “and this cat’s almost as prickly as you.”

“If this was meant to convince me–”

“Like attracts like,” he said cheerfully, and plopped the remaining mash of rations into Canach’s hands. “Let it sniff you before you pet it.”

“No, I’m not–”

“Good luck!” He called over his shoulder, moving as quickly as he dared without spooking the kitten.

He stopped on a rooftop down the way, just close enough to see Canach’s crouched figure and the tiny scrap of fur just ahead of him. It didn’t take long for the kitten to warily make its way forward. Less time still for it to begin devouring the food in Canach’s hand—and only his hand; all the pieces he’d strewn across the floor went summarily ignored.

He could feel the little burst of endearment that Canach tried to suppress as the kitten leaned into his hand, returning only a smug  _ I told you so. _

Canach leveled him with a glare.

It wasn’t quite as effective with the kitten perched on his shoulder, though.

**Author's Note:**

> you c a n n o t tell me that the commander came back from the dead without side effects, absolutely _not,_ so i am here to fix anet's oversight with grouchy cats and cacti
> 
> also i'll be switching the pronouns and species references of the commander between chapters, so feel free to read your own comms into this!
> 
> find me on tumblr [here!](http://tomato-commander.tumblr.com)


End file.
